gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz. 7.
Na pogrzebie dyrektora nie było zbyt wielu ludzi. Malthus był na nim bardziej jako reprezentant Imperium, niż osoba prywatna. Był tu, bo tak wypadało. Odczytał list od Wielkiego Moffa, sam też ułożył krótkie przemówienie, choć najdłuższym elementem obrzędu był lot na powierzchnię planety. Prace w stoczni zwolniły na dwa dni, ale nie to było problemem. Żołnierze powoli, bardziej w firmie plotek, dowiadywali się o śmierci Imperatora. Wielki Admirał musiał coś zrobić. Trzeba było albo potwierdzić plotkę, albo wiarygodnie ja zdementować. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos obecnego dyrektora Vitte, który podszedł do niego po pogrzebie Jarvisa. - Panie Admirale, można pana prosić na słówko? - Nawet na więcej niż jedno. - Dziękuję. Chciałbym porozmawiać o swojej córce. Martwię się o nią. - Jak mogę panu pomóc? - Zrobię wszystko, byle tylko była bezpieczna. Jestem ojcem i martwię się o rodzinę. Ja sam nie wiem o co prosić... Niech pan zrobi wszystko by wróciła. Ja... Ja na prawdę rozumiem, że trwa wojna, że Imperium przechodzi ciężkie chwile, ale niech pan zrobi wszystko , by była bezpieczna. Na niczym innym mi tak nie zależy jak na rodzinie – powiedział załamującym się głosem Vitte. - Rozumiem. Mam też nadzieję, że pan rozumie, że nie mogę faworyzować pańskiej córki. Jest oficerem imperialnej floty i musi wykonywać rozkazy przełożonych. Ja też mam swoich przełożonych i wykonuję ich rozkazy. Nadanie mojej małej armadzie statusu samodzielnej grupy bojowej daje mi wolną rękę w wielu kwestiach, ale nadal potrzebuję ludzi. Imperium bierze od was całą masę okrętów i potrzebuje do nich załogi. O jednym jednak mogę pana zapewnić – dbam o wszystkich swoich podwładnych i nie szafuję ich życiem. Muszę zaznaczyć, że nie znoszę i nie będę tolerował niekompetencji, nieposłuszeństwa, arogancji i ignorancji. Może pan o tym powiadomić swoją córkę. Nie chciałbym, aby ktokolwiek był karany dyscyplinarnie, a w imperialnym kodeksie kobiety i mężczyźni są równi w świetle prawa. - K-k-kary dyscyplinarne? – przeraził się dyrektor Kuat Drive Yards. - Nikt pod moimi rozkazami nie jest wyjęty spod prawa. Proszę wybaczyć, ale czas nagli. Zapewniam pana, że pani porucznik nic się nie stanie, jeśli będzie wykonywać moje rozkazy. Żegnam panie Vitte – mówiąc to odwrócił się i odszedł, zostawiając dyrektora Vitte i jego rozterki za sobą. Wielki Admirał i jego gwardia weszli na prom. Lambda podniosła trap i uniosła się nad ziemię do poziomu asystujących myśliwców. Po chwili zawisu grupa statków ruszyła z powrotem na „Starhuntera”. Rampa opadła. Malthus znów był u siebie. Od razu ruszył na mostek, gdzie czuł się dość pewnie. Tam oczekiwał go jego adiutant. - Admirał na mostku! – krzyknął Cassilious. Na ten głos wszyscy obecni opuścili stanowiska i stanęli na baczność. Wielki Admirał patrzył na swoich ludzi. Stali tu przed nim, gotowi na każdy rozkaz, na każde skinienie swego dowódcy. Zmierzył każdego wzrokiem. Nawigator, koordynator hangaru, koordynator kierowania ogniem, koordynator artylerii przeciwlotniczej, łącznościowiec, dowódca skrzydła myśliwskiego, dowódca skrzydła bombowego, łącznik z biurem wywiadu, łącznik z biurem bezpieczeństwa, pokładowy szef ISB I wielu innych, bez których dalsze działanie byłoby niemożliwe. To byli jego ludzie. Jego mała trzódka. On znał ich, a oni znali jego. On ufał im, a oni ufali jemu. Ileż to razy o włos uniknęli śmierci. Koordynator skrzydła myśliwskiego pamiętał jeszcze jego słynny manewr z zostawieniem myśliwców za flotą, by osłaniały odwrót transportowców. Niewielu pilotów wtedy wróciło. Nawigator nadal miał w pamięci, jak jeszcze na korwecie próbowali zgubić liczniejszego wroga wśród asteroid. Szef ISB nadal wspominał, jak razem z Malthusem jeszcze na poprzednim przydziale kontrolował stan magazynów i zgodności raportów. Wszyscy ci ludzie go znali, a teraz ich życie i przyszłość zależała od kolejnych rozkazów właśnie jego. - Spocznij. Mam dla was trochę informacji – zaczekał aż wszyscy zmienią postawę i kontynuował. – Ostatnio gruchnęła plotka o nowych problemach Imperium. Słyszałem, że chodzą pogłoski o śmierci Imperatora. Chciałbym to raz a dobrze wyjaśnić. To prawda. Parę dni temu nad Endorem zgrupowana armada rebeliantów zaatakowała tamtejsze placówki wojskowe. Ofiarami tego zdradzieckiego ataku padli między innymi Imperator i jego prawa ręka Lord Vader. Jest to ogromny cios dla samego Imperium. Przyznam nawet, że największy jaki kiedykolwiek został nam zadany. Mimo wszystko jednak, nie możemy się poddać ani oddać władzy terrorystom, przez których zginęły już tysiące żołnierzy i kolejne tysiące giną. Musimy doprowadzić tą wojnę do końca. Teraz nasza flota się powiększyła, a wkrótce dotrze dostawa nowiutkich myśliwców. To jednak nie koniec nowości. Od teraz jesteśmy Piątą Samodzielną Grupą Bojową. Dostaliśmy przydział wszystkiego co najlepsze, a teraz nasze zadanie, to pokazać rebeliantom, że jak podnoszą rękę na Imperium, to już jej nigdy nie uniosą. Miliony naszych obywateli liczą na nas. Czy mamy moralne prawo zawiesić broń? - Nie, sir – odpowiedział zgodny chór oficerów. - Czy możemy pozwolić, by rebeliancka zaraza rozeszła się po całej galaktyce? - Nie, sir. - Czy chcecie, by błędy republiki znowu wróciły? By zamiast Imperium znów nastały czasy, gdy to konsorcja handlowe rządziły? Gdy trzeba było mieć znajomości, bo bez nich nie można było zmienić planety zamieszkania, chcecie wrócić do tej błędnej przeszłości? Czy chcecie właśnie tego? - Nie, sir. - A czy chcecie, by ci, którzy dzisiaj są nazywani mordercami i terrorystami, jutro byli nazywani ministrami, radnymi, kanclerzami, posłami i senatorami? - Nie, sir. - W takim razie zaraz poznacie wasze przydziały. Większość z was zostaje na „Starhunterze”, bo chcę was mieć przy sobie, ale niektórzy dostają awans i nowe zadania. W najbliższym czasie przyleci do nas pan Anaron Tarkin i nie, nie jest to krewny Moffa Tarkina. Ma jakieś specjalne zadanie w przestrzeni huttów, a my mamy go tam bezpiecznie odstawić, ale najpierw polecimy na Korelię. Jak tylko dotrze ostatni transport, to ruszamy. Dajcie ludziom trochę luzu, znoszę blokadę informacji. Odpocznijcie trochę, zasługujecie, bo spisaliście się tak, jak nikt inny się nie spisał – powiedział przyjaznym tonem, a po chwili wtrącił ze zwykłą jemu stanowczością. – Ale stanowiska mają być obsadzone. Cały czas utrzymujecie flotę w stanie gotowości. Odpoczynek nie oznacza końca odpowiedzialności. Cassilious, choć ze mną. Dla ciebie mam coś specjalnego i mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zawiedziesz. - Jak pan sobie życzy, Admirale. |Poprzedni= As you wish, Admiral: cz. 6. |Następny = As you wish, Admiral: cz. 8. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania